Falicon Shops
Throughout the evenings all sorts comes out in Falicons markets once a week, as sellers of exotic components and animals come here to trade without the strict regulations of Arcanville. 'In the Day Time Shops' Any spell components under 500gp can be bought here at 75% the normal price. Inks and paper are available here too. Animals often used for familiars are specially trained here and can be bought a 90% the normal price. Advance familars can be bought here which use the Heroic Stats for additional cost (ask DM). I'n the Bi-Weekly Component Market' Every Thursday and Sunday there is a special market of goods and animal parts from all over the land and beyond, and get away with selling things usally forbidden by an obscure law discovered by Logos some years ago, by selling them after midnight (on the Sundays only). See Power Components for more information on how they work. Market Atmos ''Night Atmos '' All items under 650gp have a 75% chance of being here any given week, while anything over only has a 25% chance. Items that can only be sold after midnight are marked MN. Spell Name Metamagic Effect Metamagic Component Cost *Acid fog Extended Powdered gorgon hoof 940 gp *Acid splash Enlarged Rare toad skin 20 gp *Acid Arrow Intensify black dragon horn 750 gp *Aid Extended Specially consecrated water 340 gp *(MN) Alter self Silent and stilled Mirror with silver fi ligree 830 gp *Analyze dweomer Enlarged Herbs sprinkled on tindertwig 940 gp *Animal growth Extended Albino stag horn 790 gp *Animal messenger Extended Miniscule collar with golden bell 340 gp *(MN) Animate dead Silent Blood onyx 570 gp *Animate objects Enlarged Gold-spun marionette strings 940 gp *Animate rope Enlarged Brass thread 190 gp *Antiplant shell Extended Rare oils 640 gp *Arcane eye Silent Dire bat fur 640 gp *Arcane mark Silent Rare paints 20 gp *Arcane sight Extended Ground quartz 790 gp *Baleful polymorph Enlarged Miniature silver cage 790 gp *Bane Silent Miniature clay mask 190 gp *Barkskin Extended Heartwood of venerable oak 340 gp *Bear’s endurance Extended Distilled alcohol 340 gp *Mass bear’s endurance Extended Distilled alcohol 940 gp *Bestow curse Heightened +1 Eye of fi renewt 720 gp *Bull’s strength Extended Adamantine powder 340 gp *Bull's Strength Empower (+6 not +4) Minotaur Fur 700 gp *Mass bull’s strength Extended Adamantine powder 940 gp *Cat’s grace Extended Vial of quicksilver 340 gp *Mass cat’s grace Extended Vial of quicksilver 940 gp *Cause fear Empowered Ancient bones ground to powder 700 gp *Cause fear Extend any dragons eye 600gp *(MN) Charm person Stilled Rare oils 250 gp *Chill metal Extended Glacial spring water 450 gp *Chill touch Empowered Gauntlet made of bone 700 gp *Comprehend languages Extended Foreign lexicon 250 gp *Lesser confusion Extended Nutshell from druid-tended beech 250 gp *Consecrate Extended Holy water and gold dust 450 gp *Contact other plane — — — *Contagion Silent Skull of animal that died from disease 750 gp *Darkness Silent Coal mined and kept in total darkness 450 gp *Darkvision Extended Agate 450 gp *Deeper darkness Silent Oil extracted and kept in total darkness 650 gp *Delay poison Extended Specially prepared armadillo scales 450 gp *Detect chaos Silent and stilled Ground glass lens 700 gp *Detect evil Silent and stilled Ground glass lens 700 gp *Detect good Silent and stilled Ground glass lens 700 gp *Detect law Silent and stilled Ground glass lens 700 gp *Detect magic Silent and stilled Short cold iron rod 275 gp *Detect poison Enlarged Specially prepared snake tongue 25 g *Dimensional anchor Extended Rune-engraved miniature anchor 850 gp *Dimensional lock Widened Adamantine weapon varies *Diminish plants Enlarged Masterwork pruning shears 650 gp *Discern lies Enlarged Set of golden scales 850 gp *Disguise self Extended Masterwork greasepaint 250 gp *Displacement Extended Specially prepared displacer beast teeth 650 gp *Disrupt undead Enlarged Dirt from hallowed grave 25 gp *Doom Heightened +2 Carved doll 700 gp *Eagle’s splendor Extended Emerald 450 gp *Flame blade Extended Masterwork scimitar 315 gp *Flaming sphere Enlarged Powdered cold iron 450 gp *Flare Silent Powdered magnesium 25 gp *Flame blade Extended Masterwork scimitar 315 gp *Flaming sphere Enlarged Powdered cold iron 450 gp *Flare Silent Powdered magnesium 25 gp *Fox’s cunning Extended Garnet 450 gp *Gaseous form Stilled Bottled smoke from a volcano’s crater 650 gp *Geas/quest Extended Golden armband 850 gp *Gentle repose Extended Embalming fluid 550 gp *Ghost sound Heightened +2 Wax from sacred candle 275 gp *(MN) Ghoul touch Extended Earth from a ghast’s lair 450 gp *Giant vermin Extended Rare insect parts 850 gp *Glibness Stilled Fancy liquor 650 gp *Goodberry Empowered Treant sap 700 gp *Good hope Extended Engraved brass torc 650 gp *Grease Enlarged Rind of a boar 250 gp *Guards and wards Heightened +1 Rare incense 1,450 gp *Guidance Extended Book of prayers 25 gp *Haste Extended Rare coffee beans 850 gp *Heat metal Extended Mithral forge dross 450 gp *Helping hand Enlarged Ivory carving of hand 650 gp *Heroism Extended Fine brandy 650 gp *Hide from animals Extended Stitched velvet blindfold 250 gp *(MN) Invisibility Extended Janni eyelash 450 gp *(MN) Greater invisibility Extended Djinni eyelash 850 gp *Invisibility purge Extended Crystal prism 650 gp *Ironwood Extended Darkwood shaped into the object’s form varies *Keen edge Extended Whetstone with pyrite veins running through it 650 gp *Knock Silent Golden key 450 gp *Locate creature Enlarged Specially tanned hellhound fur 850 gp *Locate object Enlarged Forked twig of darkwood 450 gp *Longstrider Extended Cobblestone from ancient hippodrome 250 gp *Lullaby Widened Fancy resin 725 gp *Mage armor Extended Links of mithral chain 250 gp *Mage hand Enlarged Monkey’s paw 25 gp *Magic fang Extended Specially prepared shark tooth 250 gp *Greater magic fang Extended Specially prepared dire shark tooth 650 gp *Magic jar Extended Gem or crystal 1,100 gp *Magic missile Empowered Two +3 arrows734 gp *Magic stone Empowered Colorful marbles 700 gp *Magic vestment Extended Embroidered sash 650 gp *Magic weapon Extended Alchemically distilled blood 250 gp *Greater magic weapon Extended Alchemically purifi ed blood 750 gp *Mending Enlarged Alchemical adhesive 25 gp *Message Enlarged Calligraphic inscriptions on vellum 25 gp *Minor creation Extended Roper sap 850 gp *Mirror image Extended Miniscule dolls of yourself 450 gp *Neutralize poison Extended Specially prepared yuan-ti tongue 750 gp *Nondetection Extended Carved ebony lattice 700 gp *Obscure object Extended Chimera scales 550 gp *Obscuring mist Extended Silver chalice 250 gp *Open/close Enlarged Silver key 25 gp *Protection from arrows Extended Piece of bulette hide 450 gp *Protection from chaos Extended Powdered platinum 250 gp *Protection from energy Extended Spinels of red (fi re), black (acid), green (sonic), 650 gp, blue (electricity), or white (cold) Protection from evil Extended Powdered platinum 250 gp *Protection from Energy Extend *Protection from good Extended Powdered platinum 250 gp *Protection from law Extended Powdered platinum 250 gp *Ray of enfeeblement Enlarged Ceremonial electrum dagger 250 gp *Ray of exhaustion Heightened +1 Alchemically distilled perspiration 650 gp *Ray of frost Enlarged White marble carved in icicle shape 25 gp *Read magic Extended Mineral prism 25 gp *Remove fear Extended Alchemically prepared war paint 250 gp *Remove paralysis Enlarged Burning incense 450 gp *Resist Energy (increases one caster level category Dragon scale Black (acid) Red (fire) White (cold) Blue (electric) 500gp (1 lb of sclaes) *Shield of faith Extended Ritually prepared parchment 250 gp *Shield other Enlarged Two emerald and platinum rings 550 gp *Shillelagh Extended Druid-tended oak club or quarterstaff 250 gp *Shrink item Extended Alchemically purifi ed mica 650 gp *Silence Silent Silver mask 450 gp *Tongues Extended Brass model of ziggurat 750 gp *Touch of fatigue Heightened +2 Wolverine perspiration 275 gp *Touch of idiocy Silent Ornate bronze gauntlet 450 gp *Warp wood Enlarged Switch carved from druid-tended black oak 450 gp *Water breathing Extended Ornately carved reed 650 gp *Water walk Extended Coral armbands 650 gp *Whispering wind Extended Bottled last breath of a druid 450 gp *Wind wall Extended Specially prepared lillend feather 650 gp